marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arioch (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Mighty King of Hell, Evil One, Lord of the Seven Darks | Identity = | Affiliation = of Shuma-Gorath; Lords of Chaos; formerly benefactor to Elric of Melniboné; Angels of Heaven | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; Active in Melniboné; formerly Heaven | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = ; red when using powersCategory:Red Eyes; green | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualSkinColour2 = (humanoid and amorphous forms); Yellow (mind form)Category:Yellow Skin | UnusualFeatures = Various form: Massive amorphous dark mass of tentacles, eyes and quills; Reptilian figure (mind form); Black-skinned humanoid form | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Lieutenant of Shuma-Gorath, Duke and Lord of Chaos, allegedly king of Hell; former angel | Education = | Origin = Demon; fallen angel; magician | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; P. Craig Russell | First = Conan the Barbarian #15 | First2 = (Mention of the Melniboné Lord of Chaos) (First appearance as Melniboné Lord of Chaos) (First appearance as Shuma-Gorath's lieutenant) | HistoryText = Origin Arioch was allegedly an angel living in Heaven. He was listed (by unconfirmed sources) among the millions of fallen angels cast down from Heaven, possibly for participating after the rebellion of Lucifer against God. Lord of Chaos He became the Duke of Chaos (or Chaos-Lord) in Melniboné (an other world than Earth), and was known as the Mighty King of Hell, the Evil One, and the Lord of the Seven Darks. He was seemingly the only deity accepted in the realm by its king Elric of Melniboné, who used his sword Stormbringer to steal souls for him to devour. At that status, Arioch was in conflict with her arch-rival Xiombarg, Queen of the Chaos Swords, and with the Law-Lord Lord Arkyn. Elric often called upon Arioch for help, who seemingly always brought him help: * As Elric was battling Gaynor and the Chaos Pack, their bodies turned to dust, and Elric sensed that Gaynor was only exiled to some other world, surely by Arioch. * His throne usurped, Elric infiltrated his own city, and invoked him for help to take down the guards of his cousin and usurper Yyrkoon, giving him blood and souls. Arioch eventually manifested under his monstrous form, and vanquished the last soldiers. * Attacked by a Mist Giant, and loosing his will to an alien force that pushed him to fight, he invoked Arioch (at first in vain), and (unwillingly) other names (Balaan, Marthim, Aesma, Alastor, Saebos or Saebox, Verdelt, Nizilfkm and Haborym of the Fires Which Destroy), before a, evil and powerful mind (presumably Arioch's) touched Elric, who unleashed a frenzy upon the Mist Giant. As Elric, accompanied by Shaarilla of the Dancing Mist and Moonglum of Elwher, was looking to reach the Dead Gods' Book, a document of great wisdom, they went by territory presided over the Lords of Chaos. Elric assumed that the Lords of Chaos were worried about the power he and Shaarilla might release if they obtained the Book. At some point, he became a lieutenant of fellow Lord of Chaos Shuma-Gorath. Modern days Arioch was the last of Shuma-Gorath's minions faced by Doctor Strange. Strange was able to defeat Arioch by simply taking his power and merging it with his own, then using that merged power to battle and destroy Shuma-Gorath. Kaluu then tried to help Strange retrieve his ego and purge himself from the influence of the Lords of Chaos. With the help of Rintrah and Enitharmon the Weaver, they were were eventually able to restore him. | Powers = Arioch stated that he could be as strong as he wished, or as he could imagine, and that he could do to other anything he could conceive of. He could invoke spikes of matter, using hands gesture and words of power. Arioch could turn enemies to dust without being present. One of his form was a massive amorphous dark mass of tentacles, eyes and quills. He stated that his humanoid form was not him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword. | Notes = * Arioch seemed to be amused to be classified as a demon. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities